The present invention relates sanitary drainage systems for kitchens, especially commercial kitchens where large volumes of very hot water may be sent to drain.
Kitchens and food preparation sites use large amounts of hot water in preparing food and when cleaning food processing equipment. However, the drained water itself must avoid adverse downstream effects on the environment. Thus, “sanitary drainage” must meet several plumbing codes/requirements, including that waste water shouldn't be discharged into a building drainage system at a temperature of greater than 140 degrees F. A problem is that many existing commercial drainage systems are not able to consistently satisfy this requirement and/or the drainage systems are very sensitive to employee control and cooperation. Also, it is desirable to provide a control system that does not add excessive cost to retrofit fixes, and that does not add considerable cost to new installations, and that in at least one form is retrofitable to an existing standardized system. Also, a control system is desired that is flexible and adaptable to different environments and that can be used within predetermined kitchen footprints without disrupting the food preparation and cleanup process.